


Grounded

by PrivateFluff (orphan_account)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deal With It, F/F, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Sex, crypto and lifeline are matchmaking from on high, have another idea for that and this wound up being really cute, i cut the erotic electrostimulation, oh and wraith is trans, smut in the second chapter, that's how it goes in my town, wattson is a top, wraith is a REALLY useless lesbian, wraith is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PrivateFluff
Summary: Wraith has a crush, but she's too much of a useless lesbian to do anything about it. So she gets some help.





	1. Chapter 1

Wraith slid up onto a barstool and tapped the bar. “Mirage. Drink.”

“And a very good day to you as well Renee. What are you drinking?”

“Something hard.”

“What’s up brother.” Wraith jumped a little in her chair as Gibraltar claimed the stool beside her. “Had a bad day?”

“Yeah you seem really down today toots.” Mirage slid a drink down the bar into her hand and then moved over to join them. “I mean, you know, more so than usual. It’s actually really hard to read you if I’m being perfectly honest.”

“You’re rambling again.” Crypto made his presence known, propped up against a support beam. Mirage shot back something incomprehensible and Gibraltar clapped Wraith gently on the back.

“What’s eating you brother?” Wraith clenched her fists.

“There’s… this girl.”

“Ahhh, lady problems. Well my friend, you have come to the right place.”

Wraith glared daggers through Mirage. Gibraltar spoke up.

“Hey, let her finish brother.”

“Thanks Makoa. So, there’s this girl that I… like.”

"Wow. You know that actually narrows it down quite a surprising amount. I must say though Renee, I did not think you swung that way."

"Usually I don't swing any way."

"Is that why you never answer my texts?"

"Why don't you lay off the girl brother. She's got a bit on her mind by the looks."

"Alright, message received loud and clear." Mirage winked at Gibraltar and mimed zipping his lips to Wraith, whose glare looked like it might have killed a more intelligent person.

"So, you havin problems with her brother?"

"I don't really know how to talk to… people. I'm not used to being around them, except in combat."

"You're nervous. Don't sweat it brother, happens to the best of us."

"So who is it huh? Is it Ajay? Because uh, I could uh, put in a good word for ya."

"Hey Witt. Shut your mouth."

"Oh boy, downgraded from 'brother' to last name. Not good."

"You should quit while you're just behind Elliot." Crypto walked forward from the shadows, stowing his data pad. “It's Natalie, isn't it?” Wraith shot a look back at Crypto as a blush crept up her pale cheeks.

“How did you-”

“The way you look at her. The way your heart rate increases when she speaks. You perform 50% more effectively in combat when she is part of your squad.”

Everyone turned to look at Crypto, whose lips curled up into a smile.

“Do you keep that kind of information on  _ everyone _ ?” Mirage looked mildly horrified.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yes, in fact, I would. Because it, in fact is actually very creepy.”

Crypto winked at Mirage and walked up to Wraith. “Besides, I was only kidding. You just confirmed my hunch."

Wraith's glare shifted onto Crypto. "Well great. Thanks for embarrassing me."

"You should thank me for helping you out instead. She likes you back."

"I shou- what?! How do you-"

"She told me, actually. Asked me to give you this." He held out a neatly folded piece of paper. "Said it was important you read it today." Wraith stared at it for a second before grabbing it and holding it close to her chest.

"Yeah, um... Thank you."

"Gonna read it brother?"

Wraith looked down at the piece of paper and then sprang off the barstool. "I… I think I'll take it somewhere private." A flash of purple-ish light and she was gone.

“Love truly is a beautiful thing.” Gibraltar knocked back the rest of his drink and slammed the tankard on the bar.

"Okay, I've stayed quiet long enough. Crypto, old buddy, old pal, oh love of my life. What just happened?"

Crypto leaned against the bar and re-popped his collar. "Matchmaking. Get me a drink."

"You do that sort of thing often?" Mirage turned to start on Crypto’s drink.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Crypto went back to his data pad, and Gibraltar started to laugh uproariously.

* * *

Lifeline knotted the sling behind Bloodhound's back and patted the Hunter's shoulder. "Eyes up, you're gonna be fine."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Just make sure you rest it for at least 24 hours. That means no firearms, nothin that might cause the bone to slide outta place."

"The gods have gifted you with tremendous compassion."

"Awww and did the gods make you a serial sweet talker? Go on, get outta here."

Bloodhound bumped into Wraith on the way out.

"Oh. Hey Bloodhound, what happened to you?"

"A challenge from Brethren Octane."

"Yeeah that tracks. Take care of yourself."

"And you. Fight strong."

Wraith walked into the cramped surgical office and over to Lifeline.

"Renee. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want to ask for your advice."

Lifeline smiled knowingly and kicked back in her chair. "This about Natalie then. Ya finally gonna ask her out huh?"

Wraith stiffened and blushed. "Crypto tell you?"

"Nah. I worked it out. Doesn't take a super-hacker to see the way you look at her when she's fightin."

Wraith sat up on the bed and clenched her jaw. "Guess I'm way more obvious than I thought."

"Only ta people who know what they talkin about." She folded her legs under her and leaned forward. "So, ya want my advice on askin' her out."

"Yeah."

"That wasn't a question, I know you do."

"R-right. And?"

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told her when she came knockin."

Wraith perked up immediately. "She… she came to you?"

"She did. An' I told her, the next time you two see eachother, that she should make a move." Lifeline gestured at the note. "Go an' open it. It'll tell ya where ya got to go."

* * *

Wraith waited nervously in the deserted storage locker, deep in the bowels of the ship they called home. Her gut felt like it was twisted into knots across multiple realities. She kept beating down the part of her brain that was telling her this was a bad idea. She would more easily fight everyone onboard this ship than do what she was about to do.

"Renee?"

Wraith spun and dropped into a fighting stance instinctively, relaxing only as soon as she saw who it was.

"Natalie. You came."

"Of course I did. Oh, I am so sorry for startling you!"

"It's fine. I'm just… a little bit nervous to be honest."

"Oh, me as well."

The pair stood in silence for a moment, then both picked the same moment to start speaking.

"Look, Natalie I really-"

"Renee I have something to tell-"

"Oh."

"Sorry!"

"No it's fine."

A tense moment and then.

"Um. Would you like to speak first?" Wattson fidgeted with the cuffs of her sleeves.

"Um. Sure." Wraith took a breath and balled her hands into fists. "Natalie, for the past little while I-" 

Wattson cut her off with a kiss, grabbing the void walker by the collar and pulling her in close. Wraith tensed up, surprised and completely unsure of what to do. Tentatively, she placed her hands on Wattson's hips and slowly started to relax into the kiss. She wasn't sure if it was nerves or the static electricity but every hair on her body was standing on end as they deepened the kiss.

It felt like it could have lasted forever, but in actuality they lasted about a minute thirty before breaking for air.

“I’m sorry.” Wattson’s voice was breathy and giggly. Her cheeks were tinted pink.

“Don’t be.” Wraith sounded absolutely lost. Her whole face was beet red.

“May I… do it again?”

“Of course.”

Wattson bit her lip and leaned in for another. Wraith was more receptive this time, hand snaking around her waist and pulling her close. Wattson let out a soft moan, and Wraith pulled back.

“Do you want to… um-”

  
Wattson pressed a finger to Wraith’s lips. “My room?”

Wraith nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very self-indulgent sex scene

As soon as the door closed behind them, Wattson pressed herself against Wraith and kissed her again. This time, Wraith’s hands went right to Wattson’s waist, and Wattson pushed her leg between Wraith’s, grinding up against her crotch and…

“Oh my, what is this?”

Wraith turned her head away. “Oh um… shit. I probably should have mentioned uh.”

“Well, this changes my approach.” One of Wattson’s hands went down between Wraith’s legs and started to massage her through her pants.   
  


“Y-you’re okay with it?”

“Oh, more than okay. I am very excited to play with you like this.”

Wraith bit her lip to suppress her moan. “I-it’s just, most girls don’t-”

“Hush.” Wattson pressed one finger to Wraith’s lips, and then replaced it with her lips as she gradually worked her other hand down her pants. “I did not fall for your parts, Renee, I fell for you. I do, however, want to touch them.” Wattson kissed a line down her neck and then sank to her knees in front of her.

“W-what are you doing?”

Wattson giggled and hooked her fingers through the waistband and tugged the offending article down around Wraith’s knees, biting her lip as she saw her exposed prize.

“I want to taste you, Renee.”

“Mmmm fuck, Natalie.”

Wattson planted a kiss at the base of Wraith’s shaft and closed her eyes. She made a slow and deliberate lick up the underside and then pressed her lips again to the tip.

“Do you want to feel my mouth, Renee?” Wraith nearly fainted looking down at the adorable creature pressing her face against her cock.

“Y-you have no idea how much.”

“Oh but I think I do.” Wraith felt her heart flutter every time Wattson giggled. She was utterly unprepared for the sensation of the bubbly blonde enveloping her length in her warm, wet mouth. Her knees buckled and she grabbed at the door to stay upright as Wattson’s smooth lips reached her base, and then slowly dragged them back to the top. 

“Ahn! F-fuck.”

“Don’t be embarrassed cherie. Come for me.”

Wattson pushed her head back down to the base, and Wraith came undone. Her vision went white and she moaned loudly as she came down Wattson’s throat. Wattson moaned at the taste and gulped down the load.

Wraith fell to the floor as she came down, and when her vision righted itself she was greeted with the sight of Wattson’s face barely an inch from hers.

“Y-you’ve done this before?”

“No actually! First time.”

“You’re amazing.”

Wattson’s face lit up and she kissed Wraith again. Wraith’s cheeks reddened as she tasted what was unmistakably herself on Wattson’s lips.

“Would you like to move to the bed?”

Wraith smiled slightly. “I can’t move my legs.”

“Oh my.” Wattson giggled.

“Don’t worry, I think I just need a moment to recharge." Wattson giggled and stood up straight stepping back and unzipping her jumpsuit. Wraith sat up.

"W-what are you-"

"Just getting a little more comfortable." Wattson peeled away her outfit piece by piece until she stood naked in front of Wraith. "What do you think?"

Wattson was surprisingly toned, the contours of her muscles fairly visible on her pale skin and a pair of perky, perfect breasts.

And the scars. Wraith had never seen more than the small amount on her face. They covered most of the left side of her body.

"W-well?" Her voice had just the slightest twinge of anxiety now.

"You're… so beautiful."

The sound Wattson made nearly made Wraith's heart stop. Wattson leaned forward and pulled Wraith to her feet, pressing her naked body up against her.

"Would you like to touch them?"

"Y-your scars?"

Wattson nodded and guided Wraith's hand to her cheek. Wraith traced her hand down Wattson's neck and the electrician bit her lip..

"Do they hurt?"

"Not with you touching them." Wattson giggled and grabbed Wraith's waist, spinning her around, pushing her down onto the bed. Wraith blushed and smiled.

"What are you doing now?"

"Now?" Wattson giggled and clapped her hands together as she straddled Wraith's thighs. "Now I want to ride you, Renee."

"B-but I haven't done anything for you yet."

"Oh ma cherie." Wattson rubbed Wraith's shaft and giggled. "I never said I was going to ride this."

Wraith stared open-mouthed at Wattson. Her throat suddenly felt very dry. The electrician pushed Wraith's shoulders down onto the bed and shuffled her hips up to Wraith's chest. Wraith could feel the heat coming off of Wattson's crotch, and she noticed a detail she had missed in her ogling before.

"You shaved it into the shape of a lightning bolt?"

Wattson hid her face and giggled. "It is appropriate do you think?"

Wraith chuckled softly and suddenly found Wattson's hands on her cheeks.

"I want to hear lots more of those now that we are together, okay?"

Something about the electrician's words made a warm feeling spread throughout Wraith's chest, and she nodded eagerly before leaning up to plant a kiss over her clit.

"Oh mon dieu!" Wattson grabbed fistfuls of Wraith's hair and started to grind her pussy into the hungry mouth underneath her. Wraith grabbed onto Wattson's thighs and eagerly probed at her entrance with the tip of her tongue. She wasn't sure what heaven tasted like, but she couldn't imagine it was better than her girlfriend.

…

Oh wow, thought Wraith as she lapped enthusiastically at Wattson's snatch. That really is what they were now. Wraith was entirely unsure what her reaction should be.

"Renee I am going to come!"

Wraith looked up into Wattson's eyes with determination and redoubled her efforts, burying her tongue in the warm, wet folds as her girlfriend came undone above her.

Wattson came screaming - she was definitely not quiet or subtle when she fucked, thought Wraith - and Wraith happily lapped up every single drop of juices that Wattson could give her.

It took about a minute for Wattson to come down from her high. She fell off of Wraith's face and crawled down to give her a kiss on the cheek, giggling as she tasted herself.

Wraith's face was soaked. Her fringe was dripping. She looked happier than she'd ever been in her life.

"You have a deft tongue my love."

Wraith was surprised her heart was still beating at all with how many beats it was skipping because of Wattson.

"Thanks. You tasted nice."

"You certainly look like you enjoyed me." Wattson tilted Wraith's chin up and kissed her again. Wraith moaned into the kiss, and Wattson brought her hand back between Wraith's legs, massaging her throbbing length.

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Oui?"

"W-why do you… like me?"

Wattson giggled. "We have been together but an hour Renee, is something the matter?" Wattson didn't even stop jerking Wraith off as she spoke.

"N-no I just… I'm-" Wraith was cut off by another kiss.

A short one. Wattson broke away and spoke softly. "I have liked you since the first day we met. Every time we have fought together. Every time you saved my life."

"And every time you saved mine."

Wattson giggled softly and kissed her again.

"You are a good person, even if you think you are not. You are a strong fighter, and you are more beautiful than I know how to describe."

Wattson's speech was somewhat undercut by Wraith's moans. She had the girl squirming underneath her, and yet she didn't miss a beat.

"I think I would like to ride you here now."

"W-wait."

Wattson stopped stroking, and Wraith stood up, stripping off the many layers of her outfit. Wattson clapped and squealed with delight.

"Renee! You are beautiful!"

Wraith blushed and looked down, and Wattson stood up and grabbed her hands.

Wraith nodded, face bright red, and they returned to the bed, Wattson crawling on top of her to straddle her waist.

"Can I tell you something, Renee?" She started to grind her pelvis down against Wraith's, slicking the girl's shaft up with her dripping pussy.

"W-what is it?"

Wattson intertwined the fingers of one hand with Wraith's and used the other to guide her tip to her entrance. "This is actually my first time." 

Whatever Wraith was about to say in response was cut off by her moan as Wattson slid down her length. The electrician gasped as their hips met, and for a moment just laid there with their maked bodies pressed together.

"A-are you okay?"

Wattson nodded and tried to move, moaning softly as Wraith's cock shifted around inside of her. "It is… very intense."

"Y-yeah." 

Watton pressed her face into Wraith's shoulder and started to roll her hips gently. Their moans synced up as Wattson stretched and squeezed around Wraith's shaft. Wraith's moan started to turn into whines as she felt something building throughout her entire body.

"N-Natalie I'm going to-"

"Merde! P-please come inside me Renee!" Wattson pinned Wraith's arms to the bed and started to bounce her hips up and down, whining with ever increasing frequency as she got close.

They lasted less than a minute like that, cumming within a second of eachother. Wattson slammed her hips down and felt a warm feeling filling up her belly as she came squirting, moaning, trembling on top of Wraith. Wraith's vision blacked out and for a second she was worried that she had inadvertently cum herself into oblivion. 

Thirty seconds later the two were back, panting in a sweaty tangle of limbs, their thighs covered in the evidence of their new romance. Wattson let out a satisfied giggle and kissed Wraith on the cheek.

"Ma parole, Renee that was… exquisite."

Wraith still looked dazed, but summoned enough power to lean up and kiss Wattson on the lips, who blushed and giggled again.

The two regained their breath and Wattson pulled a blanket over them, and there they lay: cuddled up, naked, kind of sticking to eachother but not really caring. 

"Renee, if I may?"

"Yeah?"

Wattson bit her lip softly and whispered shyly. "What is it that you like about me?"

Wraith seemed taken aback, and Wattson giggled nervously.

"It is my turn to feel insecure, cherie."

Wraith pondered her response a moment before wrapping her arms around Wattson and kissing her again.

"Whenever we're together, I feel… safe. Like nothing can get me, like I'm not always slipping away. I guess you make me feel… grounded."

Wattson's squeal of delight caused literal sparks to fly, and the pair of them stayed like that in bed for literally a whole day and completely missed the drop into that month's Apex Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I said this would be up a few days ago but I literally could not stop writing so it is now much longer and much better than I anticipated
> 
> Also how fucking cute is it that this ship is called DarkSparks

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up after I have slept


End file.
